This disclosure is related to build systems for manufacturing and repairing components, and more specifically to a build systems for forming gas turbine engine components from build-up material using a heat source.
Systems using build-up materials, such as powders, with a heat source are used to create multi-dimensional components for various tasks. Typically, build-up material is disposed on a build surface, within a chamber, to be affected by the heat source and form the component. After the component is formed, the component is removed so that the forming of another component can begin. In order to proceed with the next forming process, the atmosphere within the chamber must be purged of contaminants that enter during removal of the component after forming. Excess build-up material is also removed from the component after forming.